Marriage and Acknowledgement
by Ratlah
Summary: A fluffy love story about Belarus and Sealand! What could go wrong with this? Everything if you have Fish writing it. Warning: Swearing and possible violence.
1. Angry Belarus, Oblivious Sealand

Sealand skipped into the meeting room. His friend, Canadia or Canadee or something like that, was hosting this meeting and had given everybody new seats. Sealand looked around for his name. He found it between Russia's and Norway's. He climbed into the seat and waited for the meeting to start, humming happily to himself. Sealand started to doodle in his notebook, drawing a robot, a chocolate bar, a picture of him standing on top of the world, and a picture of him beating up that jerk England. He was finishing up the last little bit of his victory pose when he heard a voice behind him.

"You are in my seat, Ребёнок."

-Page Break-

Belarus was mad. Her boss had made her late so she couldn't travel with Russia to the stupid meeting, on her way to the airport she had to break a man's hands for trying to grab onto her, the ridiculously weak nation that was hosting this obnoxious meeting had tried to place her next to Lithuania and far away from her brother, and now this... child was sitting in her seat.

Belarus was past mad. She was pissed.

Belarus tried to keep the harshness out of her voice. She didn't try very hard.

"You are in my seat, Ребёнок."

The child turned around, his sparkling blue eyes expressing confusion. She hated those eyes. They weren't the beautiful violet of her brother's eyes, with centuries of experience and tragedies behind them; they were as blue as the ocean, and had seen fewer hardships than Switzerland's brat Liechtenstein.

"You are in my seat." She repeated, anger growing in her voice.

"No I'm not! This is my seat. See, that's my name!" He grabbed the place marker off of the table and held it in front of her. Apparently the child's name was Sealand, not that it mattered to her. Belarus ripped the object out of his hands and threw it across the room.

"This is not your seat, _Ребёнок._ You are not deserving of sitting next to big brother. Russia is mine, and a foolish child like you shall learn that quickly or he might find my knife in his gut, Da?"

"You threw my name plate!" The young boy stared at her in surprise and anger.

"Da, and I will throw the chair next if you do not move."

"Bela, be nicer to little Sealand. The meeting is about to start; go sit down." The Russian next to them was finally cutting in.

"I am trying to sit down. This Ребёнок," She spat the word, "is sitting in my spot."

"It's not your spot! Camara put my name plate here, not yours!" Sealand said, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Do that again you pathetic кавалак лайна, and I will cut that little slug right out of your head."

"Natalya! Перейти садятся Наталья. Я не позволю вы едите со мной, если вы будете продолжать нарушать закон." Russia said calmly.

"But Vanya!" She whined.

"Nyet Belarus. Go sit down."

Belarus stomped off to the chair Canada had assigned her. She stared angrily at the young boy who had the privilege of sitting next to the mighty Russia. The meeting was starting, but she didn't care. That young boy, a mere _child _was trying to steal Russia away from her. This was a battle she would not lose.

-Page Break-

Sealand was completely oblivious to the angry stares from the other side of the room. He had tried to listen to Germany explain the rules of the meeting, but his attention soon faded. It was the same stuff they always said anyways. Sealand started drawing Belarus, taking special care to ensure that he got his lines perfect. She was a very pretty girl, even if she was kind of mean. He finished his picture just as Germany called for lunch. He spent He tore the paper out of his notebook and dashed over to Belarus. She glared at him and he almost backed away. He shoved the paper into her hand, turned around, and ran out the exit, hoping that the girl wouldn't chase after him and kill him.

Sealand really couldn't be killed today; he was planning on hanging out with Latvia later.

-Page Break-

The child ran up to her. He looked nervous, probably because of her. The thought of the little boy's fear made Belarus smile. Not a pleasant smile, one she had when her brother was around, but an evil smile. She had the best evil smiles; they even unsettled her big brother.

The child shoved a piece of paper into her hands and ran off. She glanced at it. It was a picture of her, crudely drawn. She turned it over to inspect the back and saw a message.

_"M-be w- can -e fri-ds?"_

It was written in a blocky, childish way, she couldn't make out most of the letters. Underneath the message was a phone number; Sealand's she assumed.

She walked calmly over to the trashcan, going to throw the little paper away. She was about to toss it out when something stopped her. Belarus liked to keep odd objects, and this one qualified as an odd object. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and went to go find Russia. She had behaved, so now he had to let her eat with him.

* * *

Well, for the first fanfiction I've ever written, the first chapter didn't turn out horrible. Hope you like! Bit of an odd pairing isn't it? Should work out though. Hopefully.

Reviews are welcome!

**Translations:**

Ребёнок: Child

кавалак лайна: Piece of Shit

Перейти садятся Наталья. Я не позволю вы едите со мной, если вы будете продолжать нарушать закон:Go sit Natalia. I will not let you eat with me, if you continue to misbehaved.

Translations are from Google. I don't speak Russian or Belarusian. I'm teaching myself Russian though.

I don't believe I own Hetalia. That would be kinda spiffy though.


	2. Happy Sealand, Desperate Belarus

_Wow… More of you read that last chapter than I was expecting. I thought it would be about two people actually reading it. Thank you! :D_

* * *

"Hey Sealand?"

"Yes Latvia?"

"What was B-B-Belarus saying to you at the meeting?"

They were sitting on the edge of Sealand's country, dangling their feet off the edge in the way that children do. It appeared a peaceful scene, but Sealand could tell that something was wrong. Latvia rarely stuttered when Sealand was around, so seeing his friend in such a state as this worried him. The only reason Sealand had heard Latvia stutter was because of Russia, and Belarus wasn't Rus-

Latvia noticed the expression on Sealand's face change, and was concerned by the long pause he was taking.

"O-oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you S-sealand. It's okay if you don't want to talk about her." Latvia stuttered out.

"It's okay, Latvia. I was just trying to think of how to explain it." Sealand replied. "Well… First Belarus told me I was in her seat, then she threw my name plate. After that she told me I wasn't cool enough to hang out with her brother, but then Russia made her go sit down."

"R-Russia saved you? A-are you sure?"

"I wouldn't call it saving me. I wasn't really in any danger."

Latvia made a noise that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a chuckle.

"I wasn't! The worst she did was threatening me a little, and usually England says worse stuff than she did."

Latvia made a noise a bit closer to a laugh. "What did she say to you anyways?"

"I couldn't understand most of it, but I think she kept calling me a… Ребёнок?"

Latvia gave a real laugh at that point.

"What?! What does it mean?"

"It's Belarusian. It means 'child.' It's quite a fitting name for you Sealand."

"Hey!" Sealand whined while Latvia giggled. "I'm gonna get you for that one!"

Latvia would have responded to that comment, but he was too busy being tackled by his friend Sealand.

-Page Break-

It simply wasn't fair. It was not, in any way, fair. It was obvious that the boy was trying to steal Russia away from her. Her big brother swore it was purely a diplomatic meeting, but Belarus could see it. The boy Canada was trying to steal him from her, and Russia didn't see it. She had no choice but to threaten Canada.

Her brother was not happy when he walked into the room and found her knives pinning Canada's clothing to the wall. Actually, he was quite upset. He was so angry that he had told Belarus that she couldn't live at Russia's house anymore.

In addition to that, Belarus was unable to return to her house in Minsk. It had been damaged over the winter and she was having it repaired. She was pretty much homeless for the week it would take for her house to be finished. Wonderful.

She pulled out her phone, trying to think of someone she could call who would let her stay over. America was too loud and hated brother Russia. Lithuania was far too favored by Russia. Ukraine was too much of a crybaby and would probably start crying when she heard what had happened. Who else would let her stay? She stuck her hand in her pocket, and felt an odd scrap of paper. Belarus pulled it out and looked at it. It was the picture that Sealand had drawn. She checked the backside again, and gave another attempt at trying to read the message on the back. After several minutes, she gasped. Belarus had figured out what it had said.

"_Maybe we can be friends?"_

Friends? That was not a word many used around her. Brother and sister called her Natalya, or sometimes Bela. America had called her "Brat." Poland called her "Nattie Bel" because the сука knew it annoyed her. Everyone else called her Belarus.

Except for Sealand, the Ребёнок. Sealand was trying to call her a friend.

Belarus dialed the number into her phone. She had no better option. Staying on the street for the week would ruin the dress Vanya had gotten for her.

-Page Break-

Sealand was bored. Latvia had left for his home hours ago, and now he had nothing to do. He considered calling Britain just to annoy him, but he decided not to. It wouldn't have been that fun anyways.

He started thinking about Belarus. He wondered why Latvia was so scared of her. Maybe giving her his phone number wasn't such a good idea. Maybe Belarus was even meaner that he had thought she was!

Suddenly, his phone rang. The number wasn't one he recognized, but Sealand answered the phone anyways.

"Hello! Who is this?"

"Прывет Sealand. This is Belarus."

"B-Belarus?"

"Da. I must ask a favor of you, Ребёнок."

A favor of him? This couldn't be good.

"W-What is it Belarus?"

"I need to stay at your house for a week. Don't ask why."

Stay? At his house? This was not good! She could murder him in his sleep.

"S-sure Belarus."

Why did he say that? Darn it! Now she was going to come and kill him!

"Thank you… friend."

Did she just call him a _friend_? Was this a good thing or a bad thing? He didn't have time to ask. Belarus had hung up already.

Sealand wondered what had caused Belarus to as to stay with him. Latvia said she was really scary. He hoped she wasn't coming to kill him. He really hoped that she wasn't coming to kill him.

* * *

Awww… Sealand and Latvia make such cute friends.

Belarus is violent. Poor Canada!

Latvia tainted Sealand's mind, and now he's afraid! Oh no!

TRANSLATIONS:

Ребёнок: Child

Сука: Bitch

Прывет: Hello.


	3. Mean Belarus, Sleepy Sealand

_Still more of you, and I got a favorite! Now all I need is a review!_

_That sounded a little like Sealand, didn't it? ACKNOWLEDGE ME!_

* * *

It was raining when her plane finally arrived in London. Belarus wondered if it was a sign, telling her how depressing her time away from Russia would be. She sighed; it was still going to be at least an hour before she arrived at Sealand's place. The young "nation" would cheer her up though. It would be a fun challenge to see how long it took her to make him piss his pants…

With that thought in mind, she walked around the busy airport. The person she had hired to take her to the Sealand's place hadn't shown. She hadn't expected him to either. She wanted to find someone to take her to her destination, but it didn't look like she was going to accomplish that. Belarus almost gave up her search and called for a taxi, but something stopped her; a blonde, well-dressed something.

England was sitting on a bench nearby.

Belarus walked up to him and sat down on the bench. England didn't seem to notice her. He was too busy conversing at the air beside him.  
"You're right, Flying Mint Bunny. I bet America's brain is shrinking."

"Talking to your imaginary friends again? Tsk, and about your boyfriend too. Imagine what America will do when he finds out what you said."

"B-BELARUS! What the hell are you doing here? How long have you been sitting there?!"

"I'm visiting a friend of mine. Sealand is letting me stay at his place for the week. I've been waiting here long enough to give Idiot some very… interesting information about what his boyfriend thinks of him."

"Why are you visiting Seala- AMERICA IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Whatever you say, England. It makes no difference to me who you choose to fuck; though I would have thought you might have picked someone with a bit more intelligence."

England gave no response to that, so Belarus assumed she had won the argument.  
"I have a favor to ask of you. I suggest you agree to it."

"Why should I?"

"Because Caterpillar Brows, it's the gentlemanly thing to do. And if you don't, I'll let America know what you said about him. Everything you said about him."

England paled at that remark. He obviously didn't realize that Belarus hadn't actually heard anything important, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She still needed a ride.  
"W-what do you need me to do?"

* * *

Finally, the place was ready. Latvia had called and told him about the incident at Russia's house. Sealand then had spent the next several hours making sure no sharp, knife-like objects were laying out where a certain guest could reach them. Not that she would really use them, but safe is better than sorry… Right?

He was tired from all of his hard work. It was amazing how many things Sealand found that could be used to stab someone. He wanted to lie down and go to sleep. Sitting on the couch, Sealand closed his eyes. He was about to drift off to blissful sleep when…

"OI SEALAND! Open up!"

England was here. Why was England here? It was Russia's sister who was coming to visit him, and England was not a girl. He was sure pounding hard at the door though. It reminded him of when he an-

Откройте эту проклятую дверь прямо в эту минуту!

That angry voice had to be Belarus; but why was she with England? Never mind that now. He jumped up and shuffled as quickly as he could towards the door. Upon opening it, he found two very wet and angry looking blobs. He couldn't even figure out which one was which. He assumed that the left one might have been Belarus because it looked like its hair was longer, but…

"Are you going to let us in, or are you just going to stare at us?" asked the right blob.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry guys, please come in."

He stepped aside and the soaking duo walked into his home. In the somewhat dryer room that Sealand called his home, the identity of the blobs became clearer. Belarus was the one on the left, as he suspected. She looked very cross

"Глупая Англии! What kind of idiot travels without an umbrella?"

"Shut up Belarus! It's no-"

Sealand was still confused, and no one was bothering with explaining.  
"Why are you guys here?"

Belarus rolled her eyes at him. She didn't look like she was ready to stop yelling at England.  
"Because Pебенок, I asked to stay with you and you agreed. That's why. Understand now?"

"But why is Jerk England here?" He asked.

"I convinced Фея мальчик to give me a ride."

"It was blackmail…" England muttered.

Now he was even more confused, but Sealand decided there was no point in trying to ask more about it now. He doubted anyone would tell him.  
"Okay. I think I get it. Somewhat. How long will you be staying England?"

"Actually, I was just about to leave; if the _lady_ is done with me, that is."

Belarus chuckled at that comment.  
"You can leave Фея мальчик."

Jerk England turned around and left his home, leaving him all alone with Belarus.  
Belarus, who had scared Latvia and had almost killed Canada, was alone with him…  
"S-so Belarus… how are you?"

Belarus stared at him with unimpressed eyes, after what felt like a full minute she sighed.  
"I am fine Pебенок. You?"

Sealand was over joyous. He wasn't being killed for his attempts at conversation, and Belarus was responding! He might actually live to see the next day if he was lucky!  
"I-I'm doing really well Belarus. My friend Latvia was over not too long ago and we…"

* * *

_Random USUK just because I could. Not my usual ship, but whatever works._

_Kinda lame chapter, but next one will be better. Maybe. Heh… _

Translations:

Открыть этом проклятом дверь прямо сейчас!- Open this damn door right this instant!

Глупая Англии!- Stupid England!

Pебенок- Child

Фея мальчик- Faerie Boy


	4. Terrified Sealand, Confused Belarus

_Thank you to my first reviewer! You have achieved a status of awesome in my books! :D_

* * *

"England is always telling me that I'll never be a country, but I'll show him! One day when I grow big and strong he'll see how wrong he was!" The boy nodded vigorously.

He had been talking her ears off for at least an hour now. It was the same general stuff: England was a jerk, everyone ignored him, and he was going to be a large country one day. Belarus was sick of hearing it and the more the boy talked the less scared he was looking.

"Oh, look! It's not raining anymore Belarus! Do you want to go and look around my country?" The little boy in sailor's dress asked.

She had two choices. She could say no, stay here, and have her mind slowly stolen away by the childish babble of the ребенок; or she could say yes and go listen to the same general shit outside.

"Da. Let us go before the rain starts again."  
Maybe she'd get lucky and the wind would drown out his voice. Or even better, he would slip in a puddle and be knocked unconscious.

The conditions outside were not much improved by the absence of the rain. It was still remarkably windy; and though it had stopped falling from the sky, there was still water everywhere.

"This is the south side of my country. See that wall over there? With all the black marks? That's from when my country caught on fire one day. That was scary, but thankfully nobody died!"

She wasn't lucky, and Sealand was permitted to talk the entire time. The entire trip around the micronation took about an hour. It would have taken less time if Sealand hadn't insisted on pointing out every little detail on every single wall they passed. He had also felt the need to take ten minutes to explain his flag's design. By the end of the tour, Belarus was about ready to stab the boy and be done with it, but she figured that wouldn't improve her relationship with Russia.

"Are we finally done? Хорошо. Your words had become knives in my brain. Perhaps I should take one out and stab you with it?"

She almost laughed at the sudden flash of fear in Sealand's face. It was way too fun to scare the child.

"Y-Yes! We're done now Bela! I just want to show you one more thing really fast. Okay?"

What had the ребенок called her? Bela? Only her family called her that. He had no permission to call her by such a name. She drew her knife, deciding that a little more fear would get the point across nicely.  
"Don't call me Bela. Only my future husband and my sister can call me that. I will let you off this time, but next time…"

"Y-Yes Belarus! I won't call you that ever again! Just let me go get the thing I wanted to show you before you kill me!" The boy said quickly. He appeared scared for his life. This would be a fun week.

* * *

He had seconds to make sure she didn't kill him. Running into his room, Sealand grabbed the box he had prepared a few days ago. After Latvia left, he had gotten bored and had made a gift for Belarus. It was something that would force her to recognize him as his own country. He ran back to the violent girl who was waiting outside his home.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, slipping the knife into her pocket.

"I-It's a present I made for you." He shoved it into her hands and took several steps back, hoping it would put him out of range if she got upset.

She opened the box slowly, as if fearing him putting a trap inside of it. When she finally saw what was inside she gasped. Her mouth hung open as she pulled out his gift. In her hands was a little doll of Russia, made of yarn. She dropped the box and hugged the toy close to her. Sealand was relieved. He wasn't going to be killed.

And then Belarus got a suspicious look on her face. That sent Sealand's paranoia meter all the way to the top.

"Why does a ребенок have a doll of my Russia? Is it because he maybe loves him?"

"Ah! N-No B-Belarus! I made it for you! I don't love Russia! He scares me!"

"And why would a ребенок be making me a doll?"

"W-Well… I was going to give it to you at the next world meeting. And m-maybe you would start acknowledging me as my own country. I thought that if you acknowledged me then other countries might too, and then I wouldn't be ignored all the time."

Belarus's facial expression was hard to read. She looked confused. Maybe she was plotting to kill him? Whatever it was, he figured now might be a good time to back away from the pretty but dangerous Belarus.

* * *

Belarus was confused. That damn ребенок was the source of her confusion. Fuck him. Fuck him until the boy's sailor outfit was bloody and his skin was bruised. His pain would make her happy.

But she'd also feel a little bad about it. Not very much, but a little maybe.

He had flirted with Russia at the meeting, trying to steal him away. Now he was swearing he didn't love her brother. He had made a beautiful doll of her love, but had given it to her. The boy was swearing that all he wanted was to be noticed, but she doubted that. The boy had another plan up his sleeve. Didn't he?

Belarus's mind was wretched away from her thoughts when she heard a loud yelp and a splash. Someone had fallen into the ocean. Who though?

"Sealand? Who was that that just fe…?" She trailed off, realizing the boy wasn't there.

The splash had been made by Sealand falling into the ocean.

* * *

_No Bela! You can't fuck Sealand, he's only 12!_

_Cliffhanger time! Yay!_

_TRANSLATIONS:_

_Ребенок__- Child_

_Хорошо__- Good_


End file.
